


Trusting Fangirl

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday Surprises, F/M, Yn and Seb being YN and Seb, fangirl moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It's YNs birthday 2015
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Kudos: 29





	Trusting Fangirl

You took a last look in the mirror, running your hands over your dark blue cocktail dress. It had an illusion neckline. A flowery pattern covered your chest, an open back and the fitted frame shoved off your curves. Your half up-do and long earrings brought attention to your face only covered in a light make-up. You knew you could wear a paper bag and Sebastian would still think you looked good, but he had gone through a lot of trouble to fly his mom to Atlanta and plan the entire evening just for you. You wanted to look nice for him. You smiled at your reflection. A few months ago you would have thought it would be impossible for you to feel this good about yourself ever again, but with a lot of work and Sebastian’s undying devotion, you felt like yourself again. More importantly, you and Sebastian were happy and in love.

“Honey,” a knock sounded on the door, “are you ready soon?” 

You took a deep breath, turning away from the mirror and headed across the room, opening the door. Sebastian was standing outside wearing a dark blue suit, a black shirt with the first couple of buttons open and his long hair hanging loose. He looked absolutely amazing and a small blush tinted his cheeks when your eyes met and you both realized you had been checking each other out. 

“You look… wow,” Sebastian stuttered, causing you to laugh. You loved that even a few years in, you still had that effect on him. Honestly, he had the same effect on you and you couldn’t wait to spend the evening doing whatever he had planned. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself Seba,” you smiled, stepping forward onto your toes, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around your waist, keeping you close and making you giggle when he chased your lips as you pulled back. He groaned playfully, giving you a small squeeze. 

“Ready to go?” he asked quietly, leaning his forehead against yours and you smiled.

“Where’s our kid?” you asked, enjoying the closeness, trying to prolong it for as long as possible. 

“Mom took her next door. Something about us needing a night alone,” Sebastian pulled a face and you couldn’t help but laugh. You knew Georgeta and there was a strong likelihood she had been way more graphic than that when kidnapping her granddaughter for the night. 

“That does sound pretty good actually,” you grinned, pulling back a little running your hands down his arms. “Unless she managed to scar you for life,” you teased.

“No chance,” Sebastian pulled a face at you before leaning in to kiss you. You giggled against his lips but quickly allowed yourself to melt into him completely. It had taken a while for you to get back to you, but the past few months had been the best of your life. 

“But after,” Sebastian broke the kiss making you chase his lips with a small whine. Sebastian laughed, pecking your lips before reaching out for your jacket on the bed and wrapped it around your shoulders. You smiled, reaching up to caress his jaw. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Now come on,” Sebastian grinned, tugging your arm through his and leading you towards the door. He somewhat resembled an excited kid and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Where are we going?” you asked but Sebastian just shook his head and kissed your cheek, tugging a blindfold from his pocket. 

“It’s a surprise,” he grinned at you and you rolled your eyes as he waved the blindfold before you. 

“You can’t be serious?” you complained but when Sebastian just smiled at you wiggling his eyebrows, “Honey we are in Atlanta. You can drive me anywhere and I still won’t know where we are going.”

“Sweetheart. Just humor me please,” Sebastian begged, making you sigh. 

You turned around to let him tie the thing around your eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Sebastian laughed, taking your hand and wrapping his free arm around your waist. “Trust me?”

“Always.”

***

You didn’t suffer in silence as Sebastian drove you through Atlanta. You didn’t know the city very well so it didn’t take more than a few turns for you to be completely lost and you didn’t like it. 

“You know I hate surprises right?” You grumbled, causing Sebastian to laugh as he parked the car. 

“No, you don’t,” you felt his hot breath against his neck as he had clearly leaned towards you. You shivered slightly. You had to admit that under different circumstances the blindfold would be intriguing. 

“You’re just nosey. You love surprises when you have no idea they are coming,” Sebastian teased, pressing his lips against your neck, nibbling your ear. You moaned softly, hated the sound of the door as Sebastian jumped from the car, rushing to your side to help you out. 

“Since I am being a very good girlfriend going along with this,” you grinned when he took your hand helping you out. “Think we can keep the blindfold.”

“Wow! Way too much information,” Chris’ voice sounded and your cheeks turned bright red as Sebastian laughed and pulled the blindfold from your eyes. 

“Surprise!!”

You were standing in the middle of the Civil War trailer park where a stage with a karaoke machine was set up at one side and a huge barbeque area at the other. Right before you stood your bandmates, a few of your friends, your sister and the entire cast of Sebastian’s movie.

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, looking much like a fish out of water, only for it to dry up completely when Robert Downey Jr stepped out from the crowd. 

“Happy birthday, YN,” Robert smiled and your face turned even redder than the lobsters on the table to your left. 

“I… You… Thank you, I mean… You know my name?” you rambled, causing Sebastian to chuckle next to you and wrap his arm around your waist. 

Chris’ eyes widened at your reaction before a huge grin slid across his face. “You’re a fangirl!”

“Shut up Evans,” you instantly glared at him, blushing even harder when Robert laughed. 

“I hope you are no more intimidated than I get a chance to do a duet with the birthday girl later,” Robert smiled, looking every bit as kind as you always imagined him to be and still you froze again. 

“I… you wanna… with me?” you stammered and this time Rach was laughing along with Chris and a few other people in the crowd, making you blush even deeper. “I’m sorry Mr. Downey.”

You felt Sebastian’s arm tighten around your waist and somehow it calmed you, even if a small part of you still wanted to kill him for not having warned you about this. 

“It would be an honor and call me Robert please,” Robert smiled, giving Sebastian a nod before turning around to wave the crowd towards the barbeque area. “Let’s give the lovebirds a bit of room to breath.” As the crowd started to spread Robert smiled back at the two of you, “see you both later.”

Sebastian gently turned you to face him as people started focusing on the food and the music began playing. “Too much?”

“Ye… No. You could have warned me,” you pouted slightly, but smiling when Sebastian leaned in to kiss it away. 

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?” Sebastian teased, winking at you and you sighed wrapping your arms around his waist, letting him hug you close. 

“Chris and Rach are never gonna let me live this down,” you sulked, and Sebastian chuckled giving you a squeeze. 

“I’ll help you get them back,” Sebastian promised and you smiled against his chest, before looking up into blue eyes shining down at you. “I just wanted you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” you reached up running your fingers through his hair, “I’m with you.”


End file.
